


Prompt 8: Masturbation

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hero likes to create drama, Hero making an Only Fans to pass the time and make masturbation more fun, M/M, dumb hero can't figure out Only Fans Villain is actual Villain, to be fair neither can Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Hero gets bored in Quarantine so he makes an Only Fans and pretends to be a fan dressed as Hero. He can't help but create drama with an account that pretends to be Villain
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 5





	Prompt 8: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> I used abbreviations for names.  
> Main Villain is Villain.  
> OF!V/OFV is Only Fans Villain.
> 
> Hero is under the impression they are different.

Its a few months into quarantine. Masturbation had lost its charm. It wasn’t as exciting or fulfilling anymore. Hero was so bored of masturbation he just didn’t masturbate much now. About once a week or so he felt his mood was down more than normal and rubbed one out. But he had burned out a lot of his go to sources. He hit up his discord. He wasn’t intending to look at the NSFW chat. Someone pinged him. An up and coming ASMR creator made an Only Fans and a link to it. Not really news worthy a lot of people were going to Only Fans. OP said they knew he was a Hero fanboy, maybe they should do a cosplay Only Fans like this person did. He clicked in. Why not? He would spend a few bucks too see what this was about.

why not indeed. This was weird. This guy had a very good costume. It looked just like Villain’s. He was not used to seeing his rival like this. To see him smirk then take a dido into his mouth. This guy was definitely a cosplayer first. Most of the vids were full costume. Occasionally the pants came off. But the shirt and mask were always there. Or maybe since this was relatively new there would be a reveal at a certain subscriber number. The subscription fee was low so why not.

It would be interesting to set up an account as a cosplay as Hero. Thrilling really. And it was. He was worried someone might recognize him. He took a page out of OF!villain's book. He kept his mask and boots on and compression sleeves. He was worried it would look stupid but over the next few months he found that his growing audience didn't mind. In fact a part of his audience seemed to think he should do a collaboration with OF!villain. It was becoming a common comment on his videos. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He wasn't against making content with a creator he really enjoyed. It just...he knew it was just a costume. If he wasnt actually Hero. Then Yeah. It would be fun. But. He was and it complicated it.

Eventually he got to a plateau. He wouldnt say he was bored. But creating sexy pics and vids took a lot of creativity to keep it fresh. While idly going through OFVs posts. He got an idea. OFV had done a strip tease on a recent video. Hero was sure he saw those briefs at the store. He could use them as a prop.

Next month was coming in a few days and he needed to prepare. He decided rather in the moment that he was going to do a theme for this month. Not announce it. But a general theme. He hoped it would work.

His first post of the month was a standard welcome and thanks. He put a toy that OFV uses a lot on the background with an array of other toys. He added subtle things from OFV posts. If he had rainbow socks on, he would make sure rainbow socks were on the floor of one of his posts.

Everytime OFV posted he was excited and nervous to see if OFV would call him out. OFV had to know about him. There was a significant overlap in their followers. So he assumed OFV was aware, if he was. It had been like two weeks. The post was a picture. Waist down lounging in underwear and socks. They were his colors. Red and yellow. They didnt have his logo but OFV didnt wear those colors normally. It had to be a reference to him. He reread the caption. Not my color but maybe i'll learn to like them. And then a small descrip of how soft they were and hero wasnt interested. He wasnt into feet and the rest of the post seemed to pander to that. Hero wasn't sure how to react to the post.

Hero does his planned posts for the next week. Subtle purple sweater in the back. Use OFV fav toy. What he considered small nods to OFV. OFV posts another pic of him wearing the socks. Captioned. Red is actually pretty. Maybe a deeper red. I like going deep ;) hero snickered. What a shameful pun. It was bad but still made his heart flutter from laughter.

He was sure this was a callout to him. He wanted to respond but maybe it wasnt for him. Maybe he was sucked into this parasocial relationship. What if this was a one sided RP. That would suck but his followers could at least get some thrills from it. He found a purple masturbator toy that could take all of him and edged himself until his balls were a dark pink flush with tension and excitement until he could barely hold his thoughts together. He pushed himself all the way in huffing. Im balls deep. Deep enough for ya? He posted the video. He didnt ping OFV. He didnt explain in the post. It would find OFV.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and i didn't want to post it anywhere. but i remind myself that this isn't for anyone. this is just an execersie in writing. this isn't supposed to be good or polished. its just raw horny thoughts in word form.


End file.
